The Secret
by MisticDust
Summary: Paige, Piper, and Pheobe are about to find out that Prue didn't tell them everything.
1. CHAPTER 1: HOME

This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it!! hey if you do give me some ideals for the next chapter!!   
  
CHAPTER 1 HOME  
  
One rainy day at the manor Piper was playing with Wyatt when Pheobe came down.  
  
"Man! I hate Rainy days!!" Pheobe exclaimed as she sat down next to piper.  
  
"Me too!" said Piper as she put Wyatt in his play pen.   
  
"Is Paige up yet?" asked phoebe.  
  
"No I don't think so, she was up all night working on something I don't really know what she was working on." said Piper as she looked up towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll go get her." said Phoebe as she dashed up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe walked down the hallway to Paige's room and opened the door.   
  
"Paige? Paige? Wake up." said Phoebe as she walked over to her bed.  
  
"mmmm, go away." growled Paige as she turned over to the wall.  
  
"come on its 12:00. your going to sleep your whole day away." said Phoebe as she jerked away the blankets away from Paige.  
  
"Stop It Phoebe! trying to sleep here!" said Paige as she put her head under her pillow.  
  
"Okay that is it! I'm going to go get Piper and let her get you up!" said Phoebe as she turned to go out the door.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!!" said Paige as she jumped up.  
  
"I knew you would get up!" said Phoebe as she laughed a little.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny Phoebe" said Paige as she stood up and stretched.  
  
Phoebe turned around and walked out of the room and back down to the living room smiling.  
  
"What took you so long? Is she up yet?" asked Piper as she watched Phoebe sit back down beside her.  
  
"Yep she is up" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Ok... mmm, Why are you smiling?" asked Piper as she eyed her younger sister.  
  
"Oh nothing it is just when I told Paige that if she didn't get up that I would come and get you. She got right up." said Phoebe.  
  
"ha really?" asked Piper smiling.  
  
"yea she did." said Phoebe.  
  
Just then Leo and Chris orbed down.   
  
"what is it? What's wrong?" asked Piper as she stood up.  
  
"We have some news for you." said Leo.  
  
"What is it?" asked Paige as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Chris looked at Leo.  
  
"I should tell them." said Chris. He took a deep breath. Then said " you have a new innocent."  
  
"Who?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, you have a ....... Niece." said Leo.  
  
The girls stood there looking at Chris and Leo with their mouths wide open.  
  
"What? That can't be. I was the only person that had a child so far." said Piper as she picked up Wyatt.  
  
" You must have the wrong three." said Paige.  
  
"No, I did not make a mistake." said Leo.  
  
"If it is not any of our kid, Then who is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, .......It is" Leo started then Phoebe cut in.   
  
"Prue" said Phoebe.  
  
"oh my God." said Piper.  
  
"I didn't Know she had a kid?" said Paige.  
  
"I know, But we are going to find out." said Piper as she ran up the stairs with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
They all ran after piper; to find her laying down crystals in a circle.  
  
"Piper What are you" said phoebe when piper said "Shhhhh."  
  
Piper stood up then said " Here my words here my cry spirit from the other side I come to thee I someon thee past now the great divide."  
  
Blue and white sparkles came down through the ceiling. Then there stood Prue.  
  
"Hey Piper...... What is it ? its the look." said Prue.  
  
"Ok I am going to ask you straight up. Did you have a Kid?"   
  
"oh ummmm.......... Yea I did." said Prue finally.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!!" yelled Piper.  
  
" I didn't want anyone to know about her." said Prue.  
  
"NOT EVEN YOUR OWN SISTERS!!!" Yelled Piper.  
  
"Piper calm down" said Leo.  
  
"NO! YOU CALM DOWN! I HAVE HAD A NIECE FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!" yelled Piper.  
  
"13 Years" butted in Prue.  
  
"OKAY FOR 13 YEARS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PRUE!!!!"yelled Piper as she stormed out of the attic in tears.  
  
"Piper stop!" yelled Prue.  
  
"Prue forget about Piper, She is just burning off some steam." said Leo.  
  
'Oh.........Okay." said Prue.  
  
"All right back to the Kid." said Paige.  
  
"Yea, What is her name and where is she?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, her name is Samantha June Halliwell and she is at an all school orphanage."  
  
"okay then who is her dad?"asked Paige.  
  
"ummm it is Andy he was her father." said Prue.  
  
Phoebes mouth flew wide open.   
  
'whaaaa....... what? Andy? you have to be kidding?"  
  
"no I am not kidding?" said Prue.  
  
"oh my god!" said Phoebe as she covered her mouth.  
  
Just then there was a big boom came from down stairs followed by a yell.  
  
"piper" said Prue.  
  
"bye talk to you later" said Phoebe as Prue flew back through the ceiling.  
  
They ran down the stairs to find piper being thrown across the room and landed on the floor.  
  
"Piper!" said Phoebe as she ran to her side.  
  
"He is after Wyatt" said Piper.  
  
Just then the monster walked through the door.  
  
"WHERE'S THE CHILD WITCH!" he yelled.  
  
"Here let me take care of dumbo other there you go get Wyatt." said Phoebe as she got up.  
  
Paige ran over and orbed Piper up to the attic. Piper ran over and picked up Wyatt who was crying.  
  
"shhhh... Mommy is here." said Piper trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yes Mommy is here" said the monster and he walked out of the shadows with Pheobe in his hands.  
  
"give me the child NOW!!!!' he yelled.  
  
"over my dead body!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Fine then I'll just ......" He started chokeing Phoebe.  
  
"stop!" said Piper.  
  
Just then Wyatt blinked and Phoebe orbed and landed right beside Piper.   
  
"here take Wyatt.' said Piper.  
  
"hey Buddy" said Paige.  
  
The monster looked at Paige.  
  
"don't mess with a pissed off Piper!" yelled Paige.  
  
And with that Piper blew up the monster with the flick of her hand, But Before she did he said Ò you better find your niece!" then he blew up.  
  
"that felt better" said Piper as she blew off some stem.  
  
"Ok we better go find our niece." said Pheobe.  
  
"She is at a all school orphange." said Paige.  
  
"Okay Lets Roll." said Piper.  
  
"Oh and Leo can you take Wyatt for me untill we get back?" asked Piper as she Picked up Wyatt and handed him to Leo.  
  
"Yea, I'll do it Piper." said Leo as he grabed Wyatt.  
  
"Thanks" said Piper as she Kissed Wyatt on the head.  
  
"Bye Bye my little superman." said Piper to Wyatt who just smiled.  
  
Paige grab Piper on Pheobe's hands and orbed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At same Time*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samantha grabbed her shoes and her bookes and ran out the door grabbing a little remote control. She ran down the steps and ran in to a class room.  
  
"sorry Sister Sarah, I'm late again." said Samantha.  
  
"Well, Samantha that is the third time you were late for Bible reading. See me after class." said Sister Sarah.  
  
Samantha turned and walked down the roll and sat in the middle of her friends.  
  
"Hey Sam" said Samantha's friend Lizzy.  
  
"hey" Said Sam  
  
"Hey did you bring it?" asked another one of her friends named Megan.  
  
"Yea I did that is why I am late" said Sam.  
  
"We are going to get in so much trouble." said another friend named Ally.  
  
"I know that is the beauty of it." said Sam.  
  
"When are we going to do it?" asked Lizzy.  
  
'At 9:30." said Sam.  
  
They all looked at the clock it was 9:15.   
  
"Good we only have fifteen minutes." said Megan.  
  
"Hey bobby has been looking at you every sence you came in."said Ally.  
  
Sam looked at a boy with dark brown hair and Blue eyes.  
  
The boy looked away and blushed.  
  
"He is the most hottest guy in School" said Lizzy.  
  
"I think he likes you Sam" said Megan.  
  
"Hey the clock." said Ally.  
  
They all looked up it was 9:29.   
  
"yes are you ready?" asked Sam.  
  
"ready" answered the other girls.  
  
Click it was 9:30. Just then the sprinklers came on and Sam Pulled out the remote control and pushed the red button. Then Honey started leaking out of the ceiling. Then she pushed the Green button and Pillow feathers went every where. Everyone looked like Chickens excepted the four girls who were rolling over in laughter. Then they looked at Sister Sarah.   
  
"Girls!" She yelled.  
  
"uhhh oh" said Ally.  
  
"run" said Sam.  
  
The girls ran out the door and up the staris. Just as they turned the corner they ran in to the head mistress.  
  
"Busted" said Lizzy.  
  
"Ladies in my office NOW!" said the Head Mistress.  
  
The girls walked very slowly in the room. Then the head mistress slamed the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*OUT SIDE OF THE SCHOOL*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, we are here." said Paige.  
  
"What do we do now." said Pheobe.  
  
'We go and get her." said Piper as she opened the gate door and walked up the steps.  
  
Paige and Pheobe followed her inside to find hallways and stairs.  
  
"umm witch way?" asked Paige.  
  
Just then a young girl came out of a class room.  
  
"excuse me but do you know where the office is??" asked Piper.  
  
"Do you mean the Head Mistress Office?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes Please" said Piper.  
  
" It is down the hall and to your right" she said as she pointed the way.  
  
"Thanks" said Piper.  
  
They walked down the hallway and turned right and there was a door that said Head Mistress.   
  
"okay here it is" said Pheobe.  
  
Piper nocked on the door. Then a old woman the door.   
  
"Yes can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you can. Can we see the head Mistress?" asked Piper.   
  
"Yes you can this way." she said as she opened the door to let the girls in.  
  
They followed her to a door. She knocked on it, then opened it.   
  
"Head Mistress you have some people to see you." she said.  
  
"Yes bring them in." they heard in the back ground.  
  
They walked in and stood in frount of the Head Mistress.  
  
"sit down Please." she said.  
  
The girls sat down.  
  
"Now what do you three want?" she asked.  
  
"well I am Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters Paige and Pheobe." said Piper.  
  
"Nice to meet you Piper." she said.  
  
"We have come to get our niece." said Piper.  
  
"and who is your niece?" she asked.  
  
"Samantha June Halliwell" said Piper.  
  
"Oh really? do you have any paper work? to prove it I mean?" she said.  
  
"Paper work.?" said Pheobe as she looked at Piper.  
  
"ummm....." said Paige.  
  
"Let me see If I have it in my cabnet." she said as she turned around and opened a cabenet door.  
  
"ahh ha here it is." she said as she pulled out a folder.  
  
Piper blew out some air in felief.  
  
"OK it says here that her mother was Prudence Halliwell. Right?" said the Head Mistress.  
  
"Yes thats right" said Piper.  
  
"And her father was Andy." said the head mistress.  
  
"Yes"said Piper.  
  
"Okay It says here that she had two sisters not three." she said as she looked up for the first time.  
  
"Well thats a long story" said Pheobe.  
  
"well it says that her sisters name are Piper and Pheobe." she said.  
  
Just then a little white light came down and wrote on the paper 'Paige Matthews'.  
  
"What the... It only said two names a minute ago now theres three." said the head mistress as she layed the paper down.  
  
"Well are we or are we not going to get her??" said Piper as she tapped her foot.  
  
"well there is no reason why not I just need you to sign some papers here." she said as she handed Piper a hand full of Papers.  
  
While piper was signing Papers the Head Mistress called for Samantha to come to her office.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in" said the Head Mistress.  
  
A young girl walked in with dark brown hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes what do you want Head Mistress?" said Samantha.  
  
"Yes Samantha I want you to meet you three Aunts." she said pointing to Piper,Paige and Pheobe.  
  
Samantha looked at them and kepted her head down.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"hi, I know this might be hard for you but we want to take you home." said Piper.  
  
"To a Real home?? Oh my God! you have to be Kidding!!??" said Samantha as she covered her mouth.  
  
"no we are not" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
"Go get your stuff" said Paige.   
  
Samantha turned around and ran down the hallway to her room.  
  
"Just to let you know she is a little strange and a big trouble maker." she said as she pulled out some files for Piper to sing.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pheobe.  
  
"Well when she gets mad stuff falls off the shelves." she said.  
  
piper looked at Pheobe with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh thats ok we don't mind" said Paige.  
  
"Yea we don't mind" said Pheobe as she held back a tear.  
  
"OKay?" said the head mistress looking at the sisters weirdly. Then she handed Piper some papers to fill out.  
  
Just as Piper signed the last paper Samantha was in the room with her bags.  
  
"ready?" asked Piper.  
  
"You bet I'm ready" said Samantha."But can I say good Bye to my Friends First??"  
  
"Yes You can" said PIper as she picked up Sam's bags.  
  
Samantha ran out the door and ran in to a room where all her Friends were cleaning up the mess that they made earlyer.  
  
"Guys!! Guys!!" said Sam as she slid across the floor.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ally who pulled a feather off her head.  
  
"I got a home!!!" said Sam jumping up and down.  
  
"Duh you allways had a home!!" said Lizzy as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No not this home a REAL home." said Sam  
  
"Shut up!!" said Megan as she smiled real big.  
  
"Yea they are here to take me home!!" said Sam.  
  
Sam looked at her friends who all put their heads down with taers in their eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong??" asked Sam  
  
"We.....We will miss you Sam!!" said Ally as she hugged Sam tightly.  
  
"Oh.... I'll wirte you I promise!!" said Sam as they all grouped huged.  
  
Sam turned around then said "Well better be off."  
  
She looked at her Friends her only Friends and helded back a tear.  
  
"Bye!" said Sam as she ran back down the hallway. She went back in to the room.   
  
Paige shook hands with the head mistress and they went out the door and through the gate.  
  
"Where's your car??" asked Samantha.  
  
"Over here" Said Piper as she opened her car door to put all of sams things in.  
  
Just as Sam got in the car Paige flew over the car an landed on the ground.  
  
"Paige!" Said Pheobe as she jumped out of the car and pulled Paige in.  
  
"Floor it Piper!!" said Pheobe.  
  
Piper started the car and floored it all the way home.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sam as she looked at Paige who was rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh just the Wind" said Paige.  
  
"Pretty strong wind" said Sam as she raised a eye brow.  
  
"Yea it was strong" said Pheobe.  
  
"Well we are here." said PIper as she turned off the car.  
  
"Wow!" said Sam as she got out of the car.  
  
Piper grabbed sam bags and walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Well home sweet home Sam." said Pheobe as she helped Piper put her bags down.  
  
"I'll take you to your room" said PIper as she started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"okay" said sam as she followed her.  
  
"here it is make your self at home" said piper as she layed down Sam's bags.  
  
"thanks Aunt...."   
  
"Piper" said Piper as she started to walk out of the door.  
  
"well thanks Aunt Piper" said sam as she sat down on the bed.  
  
" your welcome" said Piper as she went bakc down stairs.  
  
"Wow" said sam to her self. " Home Sweet Home"  
  
  
  
Sorry for all the mistypes hey chapter two is comming soon!!Please Review this is my first fanfiction!!  
  
plezzz anyone.....?? 


	2. arthors note

Hey sorry about all the mistypes!!! I am new at this!!! hey i fixed the story!! and I changed it a little at the end.  
  
Well I will up date soon!!! thanks for the reviews!!!!!  
  
Superstar54 


	3. CHAPTER 2: POWERS

HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!   
  
I LOVE THE REVIEWS THANKS BUNCHES!!!! lol  
  
  
  
cHAPTER 2: POWERS  
  
Sam put on her pjs and went down stairs to find Piper holding Wyatt.  
  
"Who is this??" asked Sam as she sat down beside Piper.  
  
"Oh.... This is Wyatt my son; your cousin" said Piper as she gave Wyatt a toy.  
  
"Cute" said Sam as she looked at Wyatt.  
  
Just Then Leo Orbbed in.  
  
"Woe!! where did you come from??" said Sam as she jumped up.  
  
"Leo!! I told you that she would be here!" said Piper raiseing an eye brow.  
  
"Sorry, but I found out who is after her." said Leo trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Who??" asked Piper as she sat wyatt in his play pen.  
  
"His name is Nikos the son of the source" said Leo as he sat down beside Piper.  
  
"Woe! woe! hold the phone do you mean that someone is after me??" said Sam as she stood in frount of Piper and Leo with hands on hips.  
  
"Well ummm..mabey umm.. no umm... I think so" said Piper as she tryed to explan it to her.  
  
"Oh thats just great I finally got a home and this happeneds to me!! Why me??" said Sam as she sat down on the chair next to Wyatt's play pen.  
  
Just then Pheobe walked down the stairs with her pjs on and Paige right behind her.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Pheobe as she stood beside Sam leaning aginst the chair.  
  
"Oh nothin just that I have some creep after me!!!" said Sam as she crossed her arms and sat back.  
  
"Don't feel bad. We have Demons after us all the time!! I mean around the clock!!" said Pheobe as she through her arms in the air to get Sam to smile.  
  
"Pheobe!!! She doesn't know yet!!!" said Piper as she eyed her younger sister.  
  
"You mean you haven't told her yet!" said Paige as she looked at Piper.  
  
"No I haven't got a chance to." said Piper.  
  
"PIPER!" said Pheobe as she put her hand to her head.  
  
"Tell me what???" asked Sam who was listening to the entire thing.  
  
"Well umm..." Paige began.  
  
"I'll tell her." said Leo.  
  
"Has any thing weird happened this week?" asked Leo who was now looking at Sam.  
  
"What do you mean weird." asked Sam.  
  
"Has anything fell off the shelves when you get mad?"   
  
"No well mabey"  
  
"have you every said some thing when you are mad and it comes true."  
  
"yea why"  
  
"Well this is why" said Piper as she flicked her wrists at a vaise and it blew up.  
  
"Woe! did you do that?" asked Sam with eyes wide.  
  
"Yea I did" said Piper proudly.  
  
"are you some kind of fairy or something?" asked Sam.  
  
Pheobe snorted with a little laugh.  
  
"No I am not a fairy" said Piper as she laughed as she said it.  
  
"then what are you?" asked Sam  
  
"Do you mean us." said Pheobe as she started to float in the air.  
  
"Wow!" said sam as her eyes got a little wider.  
  
"Watch this" said Paige.  
  
"cup" said Paige loud and clear. Then the little cup appeared in her hands.  
  
"wow cool." said Sam who was very ammused of all of this.  
  
"So what are you .... all." said Sam.  
  
"We are Witches the Charmed ones" said Pheobe proudly.  
  
"witches? I thought there was no such thing as witches" said Sam.  
  
"yep there are." said Paige.  
  
"but there is one thing you can't tell anyone that we are witches" said Piper as she stood up.  
  
"yea I know or you will be burned at the stake. Do you think I am going to let my only family die at the stake?? get real!" said Sam as she sat back in her chair.  
  
"Ha she is smart" said Leo.  
  
"Yea just like her mom" said Piper as she held back a tear.  
  
Just then Paige leaned across the couch and wisptered something in Piper's ear.  
  
"okay" said Piper as she shook her head.  
  
"come with me" said Piper as she stood up.  
  
"where are you goin?" asked Pheobe who was confused.  
  
Paige walked over and wisptered it in her ear.  
  
"Oh do you think she can take it?" said Pheobe as she eyed Paige.  
  
"Yea she can." said Paige as she looked at Sam.  
  
"come on" said Piper as she started up the stairs.  
  
Sam followed Piper down the hallway and up some more stairs and in to a attic where in the middle of the floor was a stand with a huge book on it.  
  
Sam walked up to the book and opened it.   
  
"wow" said sam as Piper was laying down some crystals in a circle.  
  
Paige walked over and closed the book and pointed to Piper.  
  
Sam looked at Piper who started saying "HEAR MY WORDS HEAR MY CRY SPIRT FROM THE OTHER SIDE COME TO THEE I SOMON THEE PAST NOW THE GREAT DEVIED." said Piper loud and clear.  
  
Just then blue and white sparkles came from the ceiling and started to dissappear and there stood Prue.  
  
Prue looked around and saw Sam standing behind the book. Prue put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Samantha?" asked Prue with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know my name?" said Sam as she stepped closer.  
  
"Well I should know I am your mother." said Prue as she steped out of the circle.  
  
"Mothe.... mother?" said Sam as she covered her mouth.  
  
Prue shook her head.  
  
"But you are dead" said Sam.  
  
"Yea in body not in spirt." said Prue as she took a step towards her daughter.  
  
"Mom..." said Sam as she ran in to Prue's arms and cryed.  
  
Piper walked over to Pheobe and paige with tears streaking down her face.  
  
"I love you" said Sam in to Prue's sholder.  
  
"I love you too and I all ways will" said Prue as she looked in to her daughter's eyes.  
  
"do you have to leave?" asked Sam as she looked back in to Prue's eyes.  
  
"yes but I will see you again tomarrow I promise" said Prue as she gave Sam one last hug.  
  
"Ooo..okay" said Sam as she let go of her mother.  
  
" bye" said Prue as she went in to blue and white sparkles and dissappeared.  
  
"bye" said Sam softly.  
  
Sam turned around to see Piper,Pheobe, and Paige standing together she ran in to their arms and cryed.  
  
"Shh.. Shh its okay we are here" said Pheobe as another tear went down her face.  
  
Piper looked at her watch then said "oh look at the time. Time for bed it has been a long day for you" said Piper as she let go of the group hug.  
  
"Yea I am pretty tired" said Sam as she wipted her eyes.  
  
"come on" said Paige as she grabbed Sam's ahnd and took her to her room.  
  
Sam got in to bed.  
  
"Good night" said Paige as she tucked her in.  
  
"Night" said Sam.  
  
"Good night" said Piper and Pheobe as they kissed her on the head.  
  
Piper turned off the light.   
  
"good night" said Sam as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Soo Do ya like it?? plezzz review!!! chapter 3 will be commin as soon as possible.!!  
  
Oh.. and thanks for all the reviews!! Hey if can give me some tips for the next chapter!  
  
Thanks ~*~*~*SuPeRsTaR54~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. CHAPTER 3:DEMONS

Hey thanks for all of the reviews!! It has helped me alot! well here's the nexted chapter!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: DEMONS  
  
Piper woke up from the sound of Wyatt crying. She glanced over at the clock it was 6:30 am.  
  
She rolled over and got up. She grabbed her robe and walked down the hall to Wyatt's room.  
  
She walked in to see Wyatt putting up his proecting sheld.  
  
"Whats wrong honey?" said Piper as the sheld went down.  
  
Piper picked up Wyatt and walked down stairs to the kitchen to fix him a bottle.  
  
After Wyatt drank his bottle and was clam down Piper put him in his play pen.  
  
She walked back in to the kitchen to fix some coffe.  
  
She got the coffe started and started pulling out a pan for breakfest.  
  
Then sunndleny, someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Piper swong around the pan that she was holding and hit the person behind her.  
  
He fell on the floor. Piper looked at the man then finally relized it was Leo.  
  
"Ohh.. I am soo sorry Leo!" Piper said as she bent down and helped him up.  
  
"Owww...you got me there" said Leo as he rubbed the lump that formed on his head.  
  
"don't you ever do that to me again!" said Piper as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Believe me I won't" said Leo still rubbing his head.  
  
Piper laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Sam woke up to hear someone or something move in her room. She sat up to get a better look.  
  
She saw a tall man all in black. She screamed.  
  
Piper and Leo heard her scream and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Piper through open the door to see a demon benning thone across the room.  
  
PIper ran over to Sam who didn't know what she did.  
  
The Demon jumped up and through a engery ball Piper and Sam. Sam saw it comming at her then yelled "Watch out!"  
  
Piper and Sam jumped out of the way. Piper through her hands up and froze the room.  
  
"Sam are you okay?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yea I'm okay what is that?" said Sam who was looking at the frozen demon.  
  
"That would be a demon." said Piper as she tryed to cheach her breath.  
  
"Its ugly!" said Sam as she stood up.  
  
"It will be gone in a few seconds" said Piper.  
  
Just then the demon unfroze just in time to be blowen back to Hell.  
  
"WOW!" said Sam loudly.  
  
"Ya I know comes in handy." said Piper smiling then started thinking,"Wait a minute.... did you use a power?"   
  
"Mabey..." said Sam as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know you had powers yet" said Piper.  
  
"I didn't say that" called Sam from down the hallway.  
  
Piper quickly followed then said, "Well, I thought you did"  
  
They walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.  
  
"So what are you powers?" asked Piper as she sipped some of her coffe.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, You see it happens when I get mad or scared I don't really know how I do it." said Sam.  
  
"Okay lets see if I can scare you." said Piper smiling.  
  
Just then Pheobe came slowly walking in to the room and let out a big yon.  
  
"Morin..." Pheobe mumbled as she pored her self some coffe and grabbed a pice of bacon.  
  
"Moring! Guess what?" Asked Sam excitiedly.  
  
"What?" asked Pheobe still half asleep.  
  
"I .. well me and Piper blew up the most uglyest demon I have ever seen this Morning!" said Sam as she jumped up in her seat.  
  
"The only demon you have ever seen." put in Piper.  
  
"Don't tell me I missed It!!!" said Pheobe.  
  
"Yep" said Piper.  
  
"Darn IT!!!" said Pheobe as she pouted.  
  
"Is paige up? Oh why did I even ask she is never up." said Piper.  
  
"I'll wake her up." said Sam.  
  
"go ahead we've tryed everything" said Piper.  
  
With that Sam jumped up and ran up the stairs to Paige's room and opened the door.  
  
"Paige" wisptered Sam.  
  
"PAige get up" said Sam as she quickly turned on the light.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm....." mummbered Paige from under the blankets.  
  
Sam looked around the room and saw a blow horn she grabbed it and slowly walked up to Paige's bed.  
  
Sam pushed the button and it let out a huge "BEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!!!!"  
  
Paige jumped up and yelled "Thats it!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sam as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Sam ran down the stairs with paige on her tail.  
  
"Help!" Yelled Sam as she ran behind Piper.  
  
Paige ran in to the room. Her face red and hair a mess. Piper couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Hey I haven't thought of that." said Pheobe still laughing.  
  
"Hey now your job is getting Paige up." said Piper giggling.  
  
"I would but next time I think Paige will kill me!" said Sam still behind Piper.  
  
"Ha ha very funny... I'll get you back" said PAige as she walked out of the room.  
  
"HAve to give you credit for that" said Pheobe.  
  
"Really I haven't seen Paige so mad" Said Piper.  
  
"I was so scared she was going to get me!" said Sam as she smiled.  
  
"Oh really lets see how scared you are when I get done with you." Said A MAn from out of the shadowes.  
  
  
  
Sooooo Do ya Like it???? A real cliff hanger!!! lol Hey who is the guy from the shadowes find out in the next chapter!!!! lol oh and Please review!!!   
  
Thanks ~*~*~*~*~*SuPeRsTaR54~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* 


	5. CHAPTER 4: THE UNTHINKABLE

Hey thanks for all the reviews!! They have Helped me ALOT!! Thanks !!  
  
Well heres the nexted chapter!.  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE UNTHINKABLE  
  
The four girls quickly jumped up at the sound of the voice. They turned around to see a Warlock throw and engery ball at pheobe.  
  
"HA" said Pheobe as she ducked.  
  
"PAIGE!" yelled Piper.  
  
Blue and white sparkles came through the celling and there stood Paige still in her P.j.s and a tooth brush in her mouth.  
  
"I'm trying to brush my Teeeee...." said Paige as she dove from an engery ball.  
  
"Sam get down!" Yelled Piper.  
  
Sam ducked.  
  
"Okay thats it" said Piper as she stood up.  
  
Piper flicked her hands at the warlock but nothin happened.  
  
"Oh crap" said Piper as she froze an engery ball in place.  
  
sam ran out of the room. She ran into another warlock.   
  
"Ah!!!" said Sam as she through her arm up. The warlock flew across the room and hit the wall.  
  
Piper ran into the room and grabbed sam's hand.  
  
"Come on we have to get Wyatt" Said Piper as she pushed sam in frount of her as they went up the stairs.Sunndleny, a nother warlock blinked in right in frount of them.  
  
"Da*n it! Is it get the Charmed ones day or something!" said Piper as they stopped.  
  
The warlock quickly through a engery ball at them and hit Sam right in the chest.  
  
Piper and Sam flew back off the stairs and landed on the floor. Piper slowly sat up to see Sam helpless on the floor knocked out. Piper crawled over and shook her.  
  
"Sam! Sam! wake Up!" said Piper as she shook her.  
  
Quickly three demons jumped on Piper binding her hands and feet with ropes, But luckly she mananged to blow up one demon as she was thrown to the wall. Pheobe and Paige done the same and thrown beside her.  
  
The Warlock that came eariler walked in to the room and looked at the three girls on the floor. Then to Sam and Smiled.  
  
He walked over and Picked up the helpless Sam and handed her to the warlock nexted to him.  
  
"If you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you" said Piper Angerly.  
  
"Oh really" said the warlock as he walked up to Piper.  
  
He pointed at on of the Demons nexted to him. The Demon shimmered out and reappeared with wyatt in his hands.  
  
Piper gasped. The warlock stilled looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Momma! Momma!" cryed Wyatt.  
  
"If you hurt him you will pay" said Piper looking at the warlock in the eyes.  
  
The warlock got closer to piper and slapped her, he grabbed her face to make her look him strate in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks" He said as he let go and turned away.  
  
By this time Piper was so pissed off she could kill all of them at once.  
  
Piper fixed her hands in the ropes and quickly blew them up then the ropes on her feet. She jumped up and Dove at the Warlock, but he shimmered out with Both wyatt And sam. Piper Layed on the floor in defeat.  
  
"Leo!" yelled Piper as she Cried.  
  
  
  
Sooooo Do ya like it??? a real Cliff hanger what will the group do to find Sam and Wyatt. will Wyatt and Sam turn Evil? Find out in the nexted chapter!!   
  
Oh and Please review!!! Thanks *~*~*~*~SuPeRsTaR54*~*~*~*~ 


	6. CHAPTER 5:THE PLAN

HEy sorry for the long waite!! I have been soo Busey with School that I haven't had time!!! well anyways her is the nexted chapter!!! and thanks for Reviewing!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE PLAN  
  
Piper walked around the attic thinking.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Pheobe as she walked in to the room with hands full of potions.  
  
"Nope. You?" asked PAige as she was scraying.  
  
Piper through her fist down on the table then said "Damn It!"   
  
"Piper calm down we will save them" said Paige.  
  
"How can we save them when we can't even find them!" said Piper raising her voice.  
  
Piper sat down and put her face in her hands.  
  
Pheobe walked over to Piper and sat down beside her.  
  
"This is all my fault. If I just watched Sam closer then none of this would have happened." said Piper as she started to cry.  
  
"Don't say that we WILL find them and we WILL save them." said Paige as she sat down with them.  
  
Just then Leo and Chris orb in.  
  
The girls jumped up in hope.  
  
"Did you find them??" asked Paige.  
  
"Well....no But, I think they are in the underworld"said Chris.  
  
"We know they are down there we just don't know where down there." said Pheobe.  
  
"That is where we come in" said Chris.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper who had raised her eye brow.  
  
"Leo and I are going to go down there and see if we can find anything or how many demons are down there." said Chris proudley.  
  
"No way" said Piper as she shook her head.  
  
"why not?" asked Paige who was up with this idea.  
  
"I am not going to let my husband, and my whitelighter go in the middle of hell!" said Piper who had crossed her arms.  
  
"Well she has a point." said Pheobe.  
  
"Come on Piper! Let them do it for sam? Wyatt??" said Paige as she pleaded.  
  
Piper looked at Paige's Pleading face then to Leo. "Just to let you know if you get hurt don't say I told you so." said Piper as she finally agreed.  
  
"Thanks Honey..... We will be careful." said Leo.  
  
Then Leo and Chris Orbed to the underworld.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE UNDERWORLD SAM & wYATT  
  
Sam opened her eyes to be staring at a stone rock ceiling. She tried to raise her self up to find out that she was banned to a bed. Sam Head pounded where she had hit the floor before. Where am I? thought Sam As she turned her head to see Wyatt laying on a bed sound asleep. Just then A rock door opened and a Man wearing hooded all black walked in to the room.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Sam.  
  
"I am Nikos.You are in the underworld."said The man.  
  
"Just to let you know my Aunts are going to kick your ass." said Sam as she man walked to the bed where she was laying.  
  
"Oh, Really? Are you talking about the witches I destoryed?" asked Nikos.  
  
Sam's eyes wided. "Your Lieing." said Sam.  
  
"Oh really?" Said Nikos as he pulled out a lock of Piper's hair.  
  
Sam gasped."You Moster!" screamed Sam as tears swelled up in her eyes, but she dare let him see them.  
  
"Oh.. Don't be this way.. How are we going to rule the underworld when you act like that." said Nikos as he stood infront of Sam.  
  
"What do you mean WE?"said Sam as she eyed him.  
  
"Why we are going to get married."said Nikos.  
  
"I'm only thirteen!"said Sam.  
  
"Well, So am I." Said Nikos as he took off his hood.   
  
Sam gasped at the face. It was Bobby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
UNDERWORLD CHRIS & LEO  
  
"Okay now where do we go?"wisptered Leo.  
  
"Umm.. how about this way?"Chris Whispered back.  
  
The two men walked down the shadowey hall untill they came to a big place.  
  
"Well I guess we are in the center of hell."Whispered Leo.  
  
"Theres probley about 500 demons here." said Chris.  
  
"Well, wheres Sam?"asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know?" said Chris.  
  
"Hey!! Who Are you two?!!" Said A big Demon from behind.  
  
Chris and Leo turned around.  
  
"umm.. Leaving!"said Chris.  
  
Chris and Leo tried to orb out but, was blocked by a warlock. The two men landed on the hard floor.   
  
"oh...no"said Leo as he looked up to see the source.  
  
"Hello... Leo" said the Source.  
  
"Bind their hands and tie them to the wall!! We can use them for bait." said the source.  
  
"On your feet!" said one of the Demons who had all ready binded Chris's hands.  
  
Chris and Leo stood up and followed the source to a dark room the scraped them to the Wall.  
  
Just then Nikos walked in and said "Well..Well.. Lookey what we have. The whitelighter of the Charmed ones and the eldest husban. Now I have the child, the father, and My wife. Now All I need is the Charmed ones."   
  
"The Girls are going to Kill your Ass!!" yelled Chris.  
  
"I would watch you mouth! Your talking to the Prince of the underworld!" said Nikos.  
  
Nikos looked at the gaurds then said "gaurd this door with your life!" He turned and looked at Leo then said "I'll make sure I'll tell your wife that you said Hi before you Die" Nikos turned and Went out the door.  
  
"This is great!" said Chris.  
  
"This was your idea!!" said Leo.  
  
"Ohh.. Piper is going to be soo pissed off." said Chris.   
  
Leo nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MANOR  
  
Piper is paceing the floor.  
  
"where are they? They should of been here by now!"said Piper.  
  
"Stop worring they are probley all right." said Pheobe as she walked in to the room.  
  
"Oh.. you wouldn't have said that is Cole had went down there!"said Piper.  
  
Pheobe looked at Piper and Shruged.  
  
"that is what I thought!" said Piper as she Paced some more.  
  
Paige walked in to the room with all the potions she could think of.  
  
"Wow! you have been working!" said Pheobe.  
  
"Just in case" said Paige.  
  
Paige sat all the potions down and looked at Piper.  
  
"Hey did you get your hair cut?" asked Paige stairing at Piper.  
  
"No. I haven't. Why?" said Piper.  
  
"Because It looks it." said paige.  
  
"What?" said Piper as she dashed out of the Attic and Went to the Bathroom.  
  
Sunndleny Paige and Pheobe heard a Scream and a Growl! Piper stomped back up the stairs and Said "That Stupied Son of A Bitch Cut my Hair!!! He is sooo Dead!!!" said Piper as she turned and belw up a vaise with flowers in it.  
  
"Piper! I just out that in here!"said Pheobe.  
  
"Well Leo and Chris better hurry up before I go down there and get them!" said PIper as she begain Paceing again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris And Leo  
  
"what are you doing?" asked Chris as he looked at Leo who was in deep thought.  
  
"Will you shut up I am trying to see if I can since Sam any where" said Leo.  
  
"Oh"said Chris as he shuted up.  
  
sunndleny A small group of Blue and White Lights appeared and there sat Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt!" said Chris as Leo opened His eyes.  
  
"Wyatt? Thats it!" said Leo as he was strucked with an idea.  
  
"Wyatt look at daddy! Wheres mommy? Go find Mommy!" said Leo as he tried to get Wyatt to understand him.  
  
"You actually think he understands you?" said Chris as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then wyatt orbed out.  
  
"Yep I think he does." said Leo.  
  
"Ohh I hope this works!" said chris shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And!! REVIEW!!!! I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG TO UP DATE!!! WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMMING SOON!! AND pLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks ~*~**~*~*SuPeRsTaR54~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. CHAPTER 6: THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 6: THE rescue  
  
Piper was still paceing the floor.   
  
"Okay that is it I am going to go get them now!!"said Piper as she stomped over to the book.  
  
Sunndleny, a little group of white and blue lights appeared on the floor and there sat Wyatt.  
  
Piper looked up to see her son.  
  
"Wyatt!!!"Yelled Piper as she ran to her son and picked him up and kissed him all over.  
  
Pheobe and Paige ran in to the attic and saw Piper holdind wyatt in her arms.  
  
"Wyatt!" yelled Pheobe and Paige together as they ran and hugged Wyatt and Kissed him.  
  
"Woe Woe! Wait a minute! Wyatt how did you get here??" said Piper as she looked at the one year old.  
  
Wyatt Smilied and Said "da da da da da" as he bounce up and down in Piper's arms.  
  
"Awww He's second word!!" said PHeobe as she Smiled.  
  
"Leo? Oh god I hope he is okay!" Said PIper.  
  
"If Leo got Wyatt to take himself to you how about we get Wyatt to bring us to Leo." asked Paige.  
  
"Well, That might work." said Pheobe.  
  
"Okay, Wyatt look at Mommie Wyatt wheres Daddy? Wyatt, Wheres Daddy? Lets go find Daddy." said Piper to Wyatt trying to get him to undetstand.  
  
Wyatt was getting pretty good at this game so he smiled as orbed off with Piper,Pheobe,and Paige.  
  
UNDERWORLD SAM  
  
Sam sat in her doungen like room staring at the wall. Oh my god! I am going to be married to a demon! I don't want to get married! thought Sam as she stood up and started paceing.(you know where she got that from!! lol) What to do? What to do? Got to get out of here. Thought Sam. Sunndleny the rock like door came opened and walked in one of Nikos demons with a tray of food.   
  
"Go Away!!!" yelled Sam as she threw her arm angerly at the demon. The demon flew and hit the wall.  
  
"Woe!" said Sam as the demon hit the floor. He was out cold.  
  
Sam glanced around to see the door still opened. Sunndleny she was struck with am idea. Sam pulled the demon's body and put him in the bed. She covered him up where you could not see anything.Sam then turned and ran out the door.  
  
Down the hallway she ran. Untill she came to a door. sam gentley turned the nob; it was opened. Sam quickly got in to the room and shut the door. Sam turned to look in the face of the source. Sam Screamed.  
  
UNDERWORLD LEO & CHRIS  
  
"What is takeing wyatt soo long??" asked Chris.  
  
"Chris It takes time" said Leo.  
  
"Time my butt I want out of here." said Chris.  
  
"This was your idea anyways!!!" yelled Leo.  
  
"Shutup!" Chris yelled back.  
  
Sunndleny a big group of blue and white lights appeared and there stood Piper holding Wyatt, Paige and Pheobe.  
  
"Told you" said Leo as he smiled.  
  
chris gave him a looked.  
  
"good boy Wyatt!!" said Piper as she smilied.  
  
"Okay lets get you guys out." said Paige as she stepped towards Chris.  
  
"Don't" said chris shakeing his head.  
  
"Why Not you want out don't you??" asked Pheobe.  
  
"yes, but" Chris started but was cut off by Piper.  
  
"but my ass" said Piper as she gave Wyatt to Pheobe.  
  
Piper threw her hands up and blew the chains on Leo's wrists. Sunndleny a Alarm went off.  
  
"I told you not to!!" yelled Chris over the Alarm.  
  
Sunndleny three demons came rushing in to the room.  
  
"Oh Boy." said Pheobe.  
  
"We are prepared for this!" said Paige as she threw a poition.  
  
Piper and Pheobe did the same. Nothing happened.  
  
"why didn't they go poof?" asked Piper.  
  
"uh.. I guess we are not prepared for this." said Paige.  
  
"lets try this." said Piper as she threw her hands up.  
  
Piper blew up the three demons.  
  
"Well that worked." said Paige.  
  
Sunndleny the demons started coming back together.  
  
"Thats not good!" said Pheobe.  
  
"Hurry! Free them!!" said Paige.  
  
"Okay Okay! I'm working here!" said Piper as ahe blew chris's chains off.  
  
By this time the demons where already put back together.  
  
They surrounded them.  
  
"not good not good!" said Pheobe.  
  
"cool it pheebs!" said Paige.  
  
"I can't here!!" said Pheobe.  
  
"Think of a spell!" said Chris.  
  
"Okay? um.... demons that will not fall" started Piper.  
  
"We will stand tall" said Paige.  
  
"You won't ring our bells!" shouted Pheobe.  
  
"You won't take these Haiwells!" said Piper.  
  
The demon screamed and blew up.  
  
"Ring our Bells?? What was that??" said Paige.  
  
"What? It worked didn't it!" said Pheobe swiching Wyatt to her other hip.  
  
"I guess you cut more than your hair! your Brain!!!" said Paige.  
  
"Oh no you just didn't make fun oh the Hair!" said Pheobe angerly.  
  
"Oh yes I did!" snapped Paige.  
  
"OOOoooo!" said Pheobe.   
  
"Okay you guys this is not a time to fight!!! Give me Wyatt." said Piper as she held out her arms.  
  
"Fine." said Pheobe as she handed over Wyatt to Piper. Paige stuck her tough out at Pheobe.  
  
"I saw that Paige" said Piper as she started to go out the door. "Come on lets find our neice."  
  
Well there is the next chapter!!! I hope you like it and review and sorry it took so long!!!!   
  
thanks Superstar 


	8. CHAPTER 7: THE WEDDING AND THE END

Thanks for the reviews well heres the last chapter!!!  
  
CHAPTER 7: THE WEDDING and the END  
  
"Okay I think where lost" said Paige.  
  
"Yea how did you know that?" asked Pheobe.  
  
"Because I think we are going in circles" said Paige as she picked up her hair bow off the ground.  
  
"great! Just great!" said Chris throwing his hands up.  
  
"Okay don't panic, we can do this." said Piper as she set Wyatt on the ground and took his hand, so he could walk.  
  
"Hey lets try this door." said Leo.  
  
"why??" asked Paige.  
  
"Because I am getting a strange vibe from it." said Leo as he opened the door.  
  
"Okay lets go" said Piper.  
  
They all walked in to the room.  
  
"Okay I can't see a thing" said Pheobe.  
  
"Ouch!! someone stepped on my foot!" said Paige.  
  
"oops... was that your foot??...Sorry" said Pheobe.  
  
"um...I think there is nothing in this room"said Piper.  
  
"Yea lets go" said Paige.  
  
"wheres the door??" asked pheobe.  
  
"I don't know I can't see any thing!" said Chris.  
  
"Wyatt come here let me hold you" said PIper.  
  
PIper picked up wyatt.  
  
"Leo where are you?" asked Pheobe.  
  
"over here" said Leo.  
  
"hang on nobody move"said Paige.  
  
They heard Paige shuffle in something.  
  
"got it" said Paige as they saw a beam of light.  
  
"Good thinking Paige" said Pheobe.  
  
"Pheobe why are you holding my shoulder??" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm not" said Pheobe.  
  
Paige raised the light to Piper who looked on her shoulder tho see a man's hand. Paige raised it up some more to see the face of the source!  
  
"Ah!!"screamed Paige as she dropped the flash light.  
  
Sunndleny all kinds of light came on to show some kind of church...well kinda looked like one.  
  
"Oh... my.... god...."said Pheobe.  
  
"Welcome charmed ones" said the source.  
  
"where.... where.... at a wedding!!" said Paige.  
  
"What!" said Chris and Piper in usion.  
  
"whos??"asked Pheobe.  
  
"Sam's" said Paige as she pointed.  
  
They all turned to see Sam standing on a stage like thing, wearing a black dress and dead flowers.  
  
"Oh...my...god..."said Piper as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Now since we are all here we can start the wedding" said The source.  
  
"Now have a seat!"   
  
They where all to shocked to move.  
  
Piper was the first one to speak. "Sam!! what in the world are you doing??!!"  
  
Sam didn't speak, she looked at Piper as they all gasped.... Her eyes were soild black..  
  
"I think she is under a spell" said Pheobe.  
  
"Ya think?? Duh she is under a spell" said Paige.  
  
"We have to undo the spell!!" said Pheobe.  
  
"No spells!! Here!!" said a voice from behind.  
  
They all looked to see the same warlock that took Wyatt and Sam before.  
  
Piper rised up her rist,because she was holding Wyatt..."I wouldn't say anything If I were you.... Buddy"  
  
"Oh I remember you" said the warlock  
  
"Remember this!" said Piper as she flicked her rist.  
  
SLPAT! demon guts went every where.  
  
" Ahhhh....Piper..... you missed" said Pheobe wipeing her face off from the guts.  
  
"I know Pheobe!! I know!! hold Wyatt." said Piper as she handed over her son.  
  
"You getting a little off arn't you??" said The warlock..  
  
" Lets see you try to blow some Ahole up with a baby in your arms.." said Piper.  
  
"Well, I would.... Hey!!" said The warlock.  
  
"Okay lets try again" said Piper as she flicked her wrists again. This time she did not miss. In a expolsion of smoke he was gone.   
  
"nice shot" said pheobe.  
  
"Yea it was about time I got that crazy seico." said Piper as Pheobe gave Wyatt back to her.  
  
"Now about that spell" said Paige.  
  
Sunndleny, A large cage surrounded Piper, Paige, and Pheobe. Leaving Leo and Chris in the open.  
  
"oh.... Now this is unfair!" said Pheobe as she crossed her arms.  
  
Sunndleny chris and Leo where chained back to a wall again.  
  
"Great!" said CHris.  
  
"Here we are again" said Leo.  
  
"Now since we have everyone ready lets start the wedding!!!" said the source.  
  
Alful music sounded as the Prince of the underworld walked in.   
  
"What are we going to do??What are we going to do?? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO???" asked Pheobe.  
  
"I don't know, calm down Pheobe!!" said Paige.  
  
"Tam!" said Wyatt out of the blue.  
  
"Man he is getting pretty good with words!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes that is Sam" said Piper.  
  
"TAm!! Tam TAm TAm!!!" said Wyatt as he pointed his little finger at her.  
  
Sunndleny Sam dissapeared in white and blue lights and reappeared in the middle of the Charmed ones.  
  
"Woe!" said Paige.  
  
"Good thinking Wyatt!" said Piper.  
  
"Hurry MAke a cricle around her!"said Pheobe.  
  
They formed a cricle around her Piper holding Pheobe's hand, Pheobe holding Paige's and Paige holding Wyatt's tiny hand.  
  
"Start the spell!" said Paige.  
  
"NO!!!!" they Heared a voice from behind.  
  
"we call on the power of three" said Piper.  
  
"To help this child in need" said Pheobe.  
  
"To bring this child to grace" said Paige.  
  
"Bring to memorie that has been earsed" finished Piper.  
  
Sam blinked a few times....  
  
"where am I? Aunt PIper?" said Sam.  
  
"your okay Sam"said Pheobe as she huged her.  
  
"No Samantha Is mine!!!!!!!" Yelled Nikos.  
  
sunndleny the cage dissapeared.  
  
"Give her to me!!" yelled Nikos as he came closer to the sisters.  
  
"Pheobe do you still have that potion that we killed cole with??" wisptered Paige.  
  
"Yea but it is at home" said Phoebe.  
  
"well I'll be back" said PAige as she orbed out.  
  
"PAige! where in the world is she going??" saiD Piper.  
  
Paige came back. "what??" said PAige.  
  
"here take Wyatt with you" said Piper as she gave Wyatt to Paige.  
  
"Ok I'll be back" said Paige as she orbed out with Wyatt.  
  
"Ok hurry!!!" said Pheobe as she dove from an energy ball.  
  
They started fighting.   
  
"Hey Piper!!! A little help here!!" said Leo.  
  
"Oh............oh......KAY!!" said Piper as she blew the chains up again on both Leo's and Chris's hands.  
  
"thanks" said Chris.  
  
"No Problem" said Piper.  
  
"Hiya!!" yelled Pheobe as she kicked a demon in the head.  
  
"Will you hold still!" yelled Nikos as he threw another engery ball at Piper who blew it up.  
  
"Well stop throwing them at me!!!" yelled Piper as she blew another engery ball.  
  
"Oh paige hurry" thought Piper as she blew up another engery ball.  
  
MANOR, PAIGE  
  
"where is it??" said Paige as she ran threw the house after dropping Wyatt off at magic School.  
  
"Come on" said PAige as she looked threw shelfs.  
  
"Ummm.....the thing I cannot find, show me what was left behind??" said Paige.  
  
All the shelfs opened up and out floated some poitions.  
  
"Gotcha" said Paige as she grabbed them.  
  
"Ok got poitions now spell" said PAige as she Ran up stairs to the attic.  
  
"Oh.... oh.... no time for this" said PAige as she turned page after page.  
  
"a little help here!!!" said Paige looking up at the celleing.  
  
The book flipped to a spell. "Thanks" said Paige as she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down..  
  
"Okay center of hell here I come!!!" said Paige as she orbed out.  
  
Center of Hell  
  
"PHEOBE DUCK!!" Yelled piper.  
  
Pheobe fell to the floor.  
  
"Sam now try to consentrate.... you can do it" said Leo as he hit another demon.  
  
Sam flew her hand out, and a white ball flew out and killed a Demon.  
  
"go Sam!!" yelled Piper as she blew up another engery ball from Nikos.  
  
"Okay tired of this" said Nikos as he drew out a swoard.  
  
"Oh.... thats no fair" said Piper.  
  
"Oh but this is DaD!!!" yelled Nikos.  
  
The source formed behind Piper.  
  
"Piper look out the source!!!" yelled Chris.  
  
Piper turned around and flicked her hands....the room froze. everyone was frozen except the charmed ones, and Sam. The source and Nikos were fighting threw the feild.  
  
"Great Paige hurry you Ass up!!!!!" said Piper as she froze the Source and nikos again. They were forceing her to a corner.  
  
Sunndleny, Paige appeared.  
  
"About Time!!" said Pheobe as she ran to her sister.  
  
"Hurry piper is in trouble" said Sam as she ran to the two.  
  
They looked to see that Piper was trapped.  
  
"Hang on Piper!!" said Paige as the three ran towards her.  
  
"Believe I'm hangin!!" said Piper.  
  
Piper ran threw the arms of the Source and Nikos to her sisters and Niece.  
  
Paige threw the poitions.  
  
"read this out loud" said Piper to Sam.  
  
They held hands and said out loud.  
  
"The evil that we must fear, They will not come to near, let them see the endless night, To destory this evil with all our might!!" "The evil that we must fear, They will not come to near, Let them see the endless night, To destory Evil with all our might!!"   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Yelled Nikos and the Source as they cought flame.  
  
"The evil that we must fear, They will not come to near, let them see the endless night, To destory this evil with all our might!!" the Four girls said as the most Evil of all evil was destroyed!!!  
  
"Yes!!!" said Sam as she Jumped up and Down..  
  
"we did it!!! we really did it!!!" said Sam as she Hugged Piper then Paige then Pheobe.  
  
All the Demons Blew up to leave Chris and Leo Standing there as they unfroze.  
  
"What the.... woe!!" said Chris.  
  
"Way to go Girls!!" said Leo.  
  
"Now lets go home" said Piper.  
  
Leo and Chris walked over to the girls.  
  
"Ready??" asked Paige.  
  
Sam looked at them then to the heaps on the floor.  
  
"Does it always end this way??" she asked.  
  
"well mostly yea" said Pheobe.  
  
"Why do you ask??" asked Piper.  
  
"Well its just now I know why my mother could not keep me." said Sam.  
  
"Oh... Sam she wanted to keep you... Its just she didn't want any thing to happen to you" said Piper as she hugged Sam.  
  
"Yea so your hear now and we love you" said Pheobe as she joined the huged.  
  
"You are a true Hawiell" said Paige as she hugged.  
  
Chris and Leo held on to the girls as they orbed home.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Hoped you liked my story!!! Review and tell me how you liked it!!!! Thanks Superstar 


End file.
